L'objet de ses voeux
by purpleultros
Summary: Au milieu du désert Milo trouve une lampe. Il y découvre un génie. Dont il n'a pas vraiment besoin. Comment utilisé des vœux quand on se fiche de l'argent, qu'on possède une force surhumaine et qu'on est beau comme un dieu (d'après notre meilleur ami, qui l'a dit une fois dans un moment d'égarement, et qui l'a retirer tout de suite!)?MiloxCamus


Note : J'ai laissé ce fandom pendant trois ans et puis je me suis dit : pourquoi pas rigoler un peut à nouveau!

J'espère que vous vous amuserez aussi! Comme Milo a de nombreux vœux à formuler, Les autres chevaliers ne pourront se retenir et lui en suggèrer, et vous adorables lecteurs, vous aurez peut être envie d'en proposer quelques uns.

* * *

 _L'objet des ses vœux_

Le chevalier était assis au milieu des dunes. Sa gorge desséchée le brulait. Il frotta, une fois, deux fois avec son chiffon, la lampe dorée qu'il tenait dans ses mains. A bout de force après une mission périlleuse, Il avait marché pendant des heures au milieu du sable, incapable de se téléporter ou d'utiliser son armure brisée. Il soupira. Si seulement un génie pouvait apparaitre. Ah, si seulement sa vie était un dessin animé !

Comme il ne se passait rien, il se mit à rire sans une once de joie. « Je vais sans doute mourir », pensa-t-il amèrement, « ça commence à m'arriver un peu trop souvent… »

Il se dit qu'il ne manquerait pas vraiment à Camus, aigri, il balaya alors la pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le chevalier du Verseau était insupportable ces derniers temps et honnêtement, Milo en avait assez. La mue déconfite qui s'était matérialisée sur sa bouche, se transformât en expression de surprise. La lampe était entourée d'une auréole. Elle se secoua, puis une veloute bleu sortit de son bec. La fumée prit une forme humanoïde, et un être à la peau bleu de trois mètres s'étira, il fit craquer ses poignets couverts de chaines.

« -Waouh, s'écria Milo avec des yeux brillants d'enfant »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Répondit le génie, un sourire aux lèvres. « Bonjour Maître, auriez-vous l'obligeance de prononcer vos 12 vœux ! »

« - J'ai 12 vœux?

\- 12!

\- Je souhaite avoir tous les vœux que je veux!

\- Vous vous fourvoyez, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche...

\- C'est nul!

\- Pardon ? Votre réflexion est affligeante ! ...

\- Continues comme ça et je souhaite que tu sois muet.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas?

\- Je vais me gêner... Et puis pourquoi tu parles comme ça! On dirait un aristo?

\- Je ne fais que me montrer polie, mais peu importe. Je suis à vos ordres Maître. Quel est votre premier vœu?

Le sourire de Milo s'agrandit pour atteindre ses oreilles.

\- D'abord, je veux beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'eaux. Après un sandwich au salami, jambon, moutarde, cornichon. Comme je les aime. Je réfléchirais aux onze autres plus tard.

Le génie soupira de soulagement. Il y avait deux types de maîtres; les mégalos et les pecnos.

Le génie préférait les pecnos.

Pas étonnant que l'homme réclamait de quoi boire! Même le génie dû essuyer un peu de sueur sur sa joue.

Le génie retroussa des manches invisibles et fit apparaître une gourde et le sandwich dans les mains de son maître. L'homme poussa une exclamation de joie, bue s'en s'arrêter pendant deux minutes, puis déchiqueta le papier d'aluminium qui recouvrait son repas et enfourna le pain dans sa bouche.

Son maître tenta de lui parler entre deux morceaux de salami. Peut-être voulait-il le remercier ? Le génie ne comprit rien et recula de dégout. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver la joie du travail bien fait; son nouveau maître était heureux, et pour un génie, la satisfaction du client était une priorité... Pas comme ses affreux Djinns qui ne pensent qu'à détourner les vœux et faire de la vie de leurs maîtres un enfer !

\- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda enfin son Maître, repu. Son visage encore recouvert de miette.

\- « le Génie », et vous êtes Milo, me trompais-je? Fit aimablement le Génie.

\- Tu ne te trompasses point ! Mais ne sois pas timide, continue à m'appeler Maître.

Le génie se tapa le front avec sa main. Ce type était finalement un hybride de mégalo et de pecno...

L'homme désigna un grand coffre d'or qu'il avait trainé dans le sable derrière lui grâce à une chaine, Une forme de scorpion était sculptée sur cet objet des plus insolites.

\- Tu peux la réparer?

\- Ce sera votre 11eme vœu, sommes-nous d'accord? Demanda le génie, suspicieux.

Maître Milo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme tu veux. Au moins je n'aurais pas à attendre que Mü la répare...

\- En route pour le 11ème vœu...

Le coffre d'or s'éleva au-dessus du sable et laissa s'échapper une armure en mille morceaux. Le génie n'eut qu'un mouvement de main à faire et les parties s'empilèrent pour prendre la forme d'un scorpion. Milo poussa une exclamation de pur enchantement qui fit sourire le génie.

Il fit jouer ses muscles, releva ses manches, puis revêtit son armure avec une joie et un soulagement qu'il n'avait connu qu'à ses débuts aux services d'Athéna. Les missions se faisaient rares et ses derniers temps, dès que Shion en proposait une, il se portait tout de suite volontaire il n'avait aucune envie de rester au sanctuaire. L'ambiance n'était pas terrible.

« - Alors Maître, je vous reconduit chez vous.

\- Pas la peine. »Répondit Milo avec un sourire franc, « cette fois ci, c'est à mon tour de t'impressionner. »Milo prit la lampe dans sa main et disparut à la vitesse du son.

Il réapparut au milieu des colonnes, la lampe toujours bien placée entre ses doigts. Le génie sortit de sa maison, ravit de découvrir ce nouvel environnement, quand son maître d'un doigt agacé lui fit signe de rester silencieux.

Le génie lui obéit, curieux. Milo retenait son souffle, le corps tendu. Rien ne se passait, alors le Génie vit son maître se détendre, et s'installer sur un fauteuil toujours en armure. Puis, il se releva presque aussitôt, et approcha une table de verre, plutôt moderne dans ce temple inspiré de la Grèce antique, et la posa juste à côté du siège, avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le fauteuil en baillant. Il s'empara d'une boite noire qui se mit à faire un bouquant infernal.

« C'est une télé. » Fit Milo quand il vit l'air étonné du Génie. « Elle m'avait manquée. Viens-la ! Je t'aime toi… »

Son maître lança un baisé à la machine et se replongea dans son siège. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et le Génie s'ennuyait un peu. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir été découvert par Milo, il avait l'air d'un bon à rien ! « Puis-je disposer, Maître ? » Lança le Génie à bout de nerf.

Milo le regarda à peine, complètement hypnotiser : « Oui, oui, fais comme chez toi. Demain je te présenterais à tout le monde, officiellement. Mais en attendant, n'oublie pas, si tu rencontres un chevalier qui dit s'appeler Death Mask, tu ne lui parles pas, tu n'acceptes rien venant de lui, pas même des bonbons ! Surtout pas de bonbons ! »

« Bien Maître. » Répondit le Génie avec un peu de surprise. Il était un être au pouvoir presque infini. Que pouvait-il craindre d'un chevalier ?

Il regarda autour de lui, la soirée était fraiche et après des millénaires de captivités aux nuits glaciales, Le Génie se sentait revivre. Il découvrit un peu plus loin une autre maison, il ne vit personne jusqu'à ce qu'il se déplace au centre de la pièce, là il découvrit une inscription sur le mur, des fleurs et une bougie étaient déposés sur le sol. L'inscription disait : « à Aioros, un frère aimé, un ami dévoué » Le génie éprouva un peu de tristesse on avait dû profondément aimer cette personne pour qu'on entretienne si bien sa tombe.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux clairs apparut alors. « Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il, chaleureusement. Le génie ne savait pas trop quoi faire. « Je suis le Génie. » Expliqua-t-il bêtement.

« Je suis honoré. Moi, Je m'appelle Aioros. » Répondit le garçon sans même mettre en doute sa parole.

«Vous portez le même nom que votre ami décédé ? » Demanda le Génie tout en désignant les fleurs, un peut gêner par ce sujet sensible.

« Non, non, tout ceci a été mis ici pour honorer ma mémoire. Je n'ai pas le courage de jeter les preuves d'amours de mon petit frère, depuis que je suis revenue à la vie… »

Et le jeune chevalier raconta l'histoire la plus incroyable que le Génie n'ait jamais entendu. Une histoire de courage et surtout de fidélité. Son maître et les chevaliers d'or avaient tout fait pour sauver une jeune fille, car la réincarnation de la déesse de la guerre restait une adolescente. Le Génie l'écouta jusqu'à ce que la lune se lève.

Il était soulagé.

Son Maître était surtout un homme d'honneur avant d'être un pecno ou un mégalo. Il le retrouverait ce soir sans se sentir obliger de le servir.

Aiolos était un hôte gracieux, voir maternelle, il le goinfra de gâteaux jusqu'à ce que le ventre du Génie s'arrondisse, puis il le renvoya chez Milo, tout en le forçant à lui promettre qu'il ne parlerait pas au chevalier dénommé Death Mask.

Alors qu'il marchait sous la lune, une élégante silhouette aux longs cheveux apparut devant lui. Elle déposa un objet à terre juste devant les marches de la maison. Le Génie se pencha et porta l'objet dans ses bras, mais il eut à peine le temps de l'examiner que son maitre se jeta hors de sa maison, son regard inquiet se déplaça tout autour de lui, sans rien trouver **.**

« Hé ! » Cria maître Milo. « Cam.. » Commença-t-il. Mais seul le génie lui faisait face. Un panier dans ses mains.

« Ça vient de la personne qui vient de partir. » Il le tendit à Milo.

« Camus... tu aurait pu au moins me dire bonjour... » lança Milo avec un sourire forcé. Il prit une pomme qui dépassait, écarlate dans sa main blanche.

« Il n'y a que de la nourriture la dedans. Camus a toujours peur que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent quand je rentre de mission… Enfin c'est pas si bête, tu devrais voir l'état de mon frigo…» Expliqua-t-il au Génie. Il croqua dans la pomme.

Le génie était surpris. « Vous avez encore faim après tout ce que vous avez avalé ? Comment faites-vous ? »

Milo lui sourit : « Hé ! Il faut croire. » Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Le Génie obéit avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur dans l'espoir de revoir la silhouette. « Si je peux me permettre, maître Milo… Dans mon pays, une femme comme elle… on écrirait des poèmes sur sa beauté, égalée uniquement par nos fontaines et la richesse de nos palais. »

Milo s'étrangla avec un morceau de pomme et le recracha difficilement.

« C'est un homme ! »

« Ho. »

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu n'as pas vu Aphrodite… »


End file.
